Pánico
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Sara, una chica de 18 años, llega misteriosamente a Silent Hill, tendrá que sobrevivir por todos los medios para salir de allí y descubrirá que lo que le ha pasado no es casualidad...
1. El tren no es siempre la mejor idea

Esta es una historia de uno de los pocos videojuegos que me han gustado de verdad... En este primer capítulo sólo pongo a la protagonista en escena... Espero que os guste, si es así continuaré poniendo capítulos de esta (para mí) angustiosa historia.

PÁNICO

Últimamente un mal presentimiento no me deja dormir, noto como si algo más oscuro que la propia oscuridad me estuviera ahogando, destruyendo poco a poco, el sólo hecho de pensar en esto provoca que un escalofrío me recorra toda la espalda. Nunca me había sucedido nada parecido, ni cuando mi padre murió por culpa de un derrame cerebral, ni cuando mi hermano tuvo aquel accidente de moto. Entonces... ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?

Suena el teléfono. Mis pensamientos se esfuman pero el malestar sigue ahí. Descuelgo y al otro lado se oye la voz nerviosa y alegre de mi amiga Ruth.

-¡¡Sara!!¿Tienes preparado todo lo del trabajo?

-Ah, si, tranquila-respondo mientras miro un viejo archivador verde con las puntas estropeadas, del cual asoman unos cuantos folios escritos a mano-esta tarde como quedamos me paso por tu casa y empezamos a hacerlo.

-Vale.-Exclama animada Ruth-¡Y aprovechamos y te quedas a cenar aquí!

-Eso ya lo veremos-sonrío mientras cuelgo el teléfono- Esta Ruth...

Me recojo el pelo con varias horquillas de colores y me acerco a mi madre, que está cocinando para recordarle los planes del día.

-Mamá-le digo poniéndome seria- me voy a casa de Ruth a hacer el trabajo.

-Vale, pero no tardes, sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí sola.

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras mi madre, mi expresión cambia y paso de parecer seria a comportarme como una cria pequeña.

-Pero mamá- Digo casi sollozando-tengo ya dieciocho años, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ir de noche sola y además-intento continuar justificándome- Ruth me ha invitado a cenar y si no voy sería un feo de mi parte.

-Está bien-termina aceptando mi madre- pero ya sabes lo que tienes que llevarte.

-Entiendo- suspiro introduciendo el archivador verde en mi pequeña mochila negra.

Abro el cajón de la entrada y observo el pequeño objeto que mi madre quiere con tanto ahínco que lleve encima. ¿Por qué? ¿Tantas cosas malas han pasado en nuestra familia como para que tenga que llevar esto encima? Se trata de un pequeño spray negro cuyo ingrediente principal es la pimienta y que comúnmente se suele llamar "spray antivioladores". Con algo de vergüenza lo cojo y guardo en el pequeño bolsillo exterior de la mochila. Me acerco a mi madre, le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salgo de casa no sin antes revisar si llevo encima las llaves de casa, el móvil y algo de clderilla por si ocurre algo.

Ya en la calle miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde y que si quiero llegar a casa de Ruth tengo que darme prisa.

Hace tanto sol que incluso duele. Acelero el paso e intento ir por zonas por las que no pase mucha gente, la ciudad donde vivo es bastante grande asi que eso es poco posible.

De repente noto un ligero descanso en mi espalda, a continuación un golpe en el suelo y ruido de papeles. Sin atreverme a ver lo que ha pasado, lo intuyo, la cartera se ha abierto y se ha caído el archivador. Roja como un tomate me giro y agacho la cabeza, no quiero que nadie me vea en esta situación.

-Silent Hill.

Elevo la cabeza y ante mí la figura de una chica no mucho mayor que yo clava su mirada en mí y me observa como si yo fuera un juguete nuevo en Navidad y ella una niña de seis años.

-Si-digo mientras me agacho y recojo las fotos y los folios- son fotos de Silent Hill.

La chica recoge una de mis fotos del suelo y la mira sin con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear.

-¿No sabías que está prohibido entrar en Silent Hill sin autorización? Y mucho menos hacer fotos claro está.

Una sensación profunda de malestar vuelve a invadir todo mi cuerpo.

-Es antigua-digo arrancándole la foto de las manos.

-Pue no lo parecía. – Me sonríe mientras se va- ¡Nos vemos!

Me quedo mirando callada. En mi ciudad hay gente de todo tipo, desde drogadictos que te piden dinero para un bocadillo (cuando tú sabes perfectamente que no es para eso), hasta una , hasta un viejo loco que habla solo y anda deambulando por la carretera. Pero nunca se me había acercado una chica como ella, tenía la misma sensación que cuando veo a un loco... Bueno, mejor me olvido pronto de ella, je, ahora ya casi ni me acuerdo, pero esos ojos...

Otra vez la impresión de que va a ocurrir algo horrible.

Miro el reloj, ya es demasiado tarde para ir andando a casa de Ruth, asi que decido coger el autobús.

Espero en la parada a que venga, seguramente lo habré perdido, porque estoy sola esperándolo.

Inmediatamente después de pensar en esto, un asiático (le llamo así porque no sé muy ien si es chino o japonés, mas bien creo que japonés), con pinta de estar desorientado, se acerca a mí, la verdad es que llamaba bastante la atención, a pesar del calor sofocante, viste con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa negra un poco cantosa, debe de tener unos diez años más que yo.

-Perdona- me dice confirmando con un acento extraño, que es japonés (y que no debía de vivir por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo)- ¿tienes idea de cómo ir a la estación que lleva a Silent Hill?

-Si...-Pienso dubitativa- mi sentido de la orientación no es excesivamente bueno, pero que la estación está toda la avenida abajo y luego a la izquierda, la verás en seguida.

-Gracias-contesta algo serio.

Mientras veo como se va, me doy cuenta de que no le he indicado correctamente, a pesar de que era todo como yo le había dicho, ya que también a la izquierda había calles y callejones, además la avenida era demasiado grande. Me siento en la obligación de acompañarle, él sigue desorientado y como ya he perdido el autobús no creo que por ayudarle pase nada, total, así cojo el metro para ir a casa de Ruth.

-Espere-grito corriendo hacía él-creo que no le he indicado bien, voy hacía allí, si quiere le acompaño.

Se da la vuelta y me mira, me sonríe y asiente. Parece que mi idea le ha gustado, menos mal porque ya pensaba que era una estúpida por gritarle así a un extraño.

Espero a que mi respiración se controle,nunca se me ha dado muy ben correr, y nos vamos juntos a la estación.

Por el camino evito hablar demasiado, me pongo muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres un cigarro?

-No- contesto un poco seca y casi sin mirarle- gracias.

-Yo vivo por aquí, lo que pasa es que me he mudado hace poco y no conozco muy bien la zona.

Espera que yo diga algo, pero lo único que hago es moverme de un lado para otro buscando la estación- asi que continúa:

-He quedado con un amigo allí, en la estación.

-Allí está-digo señalando el edificio- asi que aquí le dejo.

-Gracias-creo que me quiere dar dos besos, pero antes de quedar como una tonta prefiero parecer borde, le sonrío y me voy corriendo.

Cuando llego a la estación veo un tren parado, por miedo a perderlo acelero el paso, me meto en él e inmediatamente se cierran las puertas tras de mí y se pone en movimiento.

Me acomodo en uno de los asientos y recupero el aliento, sólo es una parada pero después de la paliza que me he metido, creo que tengo merecido el derecho a descansar.

Abro la mochila, saco el archivador y miro su contenido, como antes se ha caído se encuentra todo desordenado.

-Silent Hill-un susurro casi inaudible sale de mis labios.

Silent Hill ahora mismo es una ciudad fantasma, quieren que vuelva a ser habitable y por eso está prohibido entrar en ella si permiso, aunque su parque de atracciones, que está a las afueras, está abierto desde principios de año, así que aunque no esté permitido entrar en Silent Hill, si que se puede en su parque de atracciones. Por lo que están reconstruyendo la antigua parada que estaba allí.

Levanto la vista y miro a mi alrededor, acabo de fijarme que soy la única persona que hay en todo el vagón, justo entonces la luz se va. Corro hacía la cabina del conductor y cuando llego allí me encuentro con algo que no me imaginaba ¡No hay conductor! Intento localizar a alguien con el móvil pero no hay cobertura y emite unos sonidos bastante raros.

El tren se para en la estación de Silent Hill y oigo unas sirenas, probablemente sean para avisar a la gente que salga de los trenes, o puede que supieran que el tren no llevaba conductor y han decidido cortar la luz para pararlo. Sea como fuere, decido slir de allí cuanto antes...

Nada más bajar a palanca para abrir las puertas manualmente y poner un pie fuera del vagón, noto una presencia detrás de mí, como si alguien me estuviera mirando fijamente. Sin echar la vista atrás corro intentando llegar a la calle, pero la curiosidad es superior a mi miedo y me giro justo antes de llegar, algo hace que un estremecimiento peor que los que había tenido anteriormente, me paralice las piernas, consigo abrir los ojos y todas mis dudas se disipan, detrás de mí si que había alguien.

La figura de un hombre (si es que se le puede llamar así), cubierto de sangre, con la ropa hecha harapos, se abalanza sobre mí, yo casi desesperada tanteo mi mochila, abro la cremallera y consigo coger lo que me interesa. El spray. Antes de que mis piernas se caigan a causa de los temblores provocados por el miedo disparo el contenido a los ojos del ser, éste empieza a emitir unos sonidos que me recuerdan a un animal salvaje herido de muerte. Al parecer lo que le he disparado ha servido de algo, pero sin esperar a que se recupere salgo corriendo de la estación. El problema es que cuando pongo el pie en la calle me doy cuenta de que lo que acabo de retener no el único monstruo que hay allí.

Intento gritar pero no puedo.

Los seres me acorralan.

Se echan sobre mí.

Lo único que consigo ver antes de perder el conocimiento, son unos ojos...


	2. El día que pensé que todo terminaba

Me despierto dolorida y me toco la cabeza, seguramente me habré dado un golpe. Inspecciono el lugar, no logro descubrir donde me encuentro, pero si sé que es una cafetería. Una de esas antiguas que se encuentran cerca de la carretera.

La cabeza no para de darme vueltas como si me hubiera tomado algo. Es por la mañana muy temprano, lo intuyo. Cuando me asomo por una de las ventanas del sitio me llevo una sorpresa que soy incapaz de comprender ¡Fuera está nevando! ¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta allí? ¿No estaba en el metro? ¿Alguien me sacaría y traería hasta esta cafetería?

Salgo a un pequeño porche para ver el lugar, entonces miro mi reloj, se ha parado hace horas, intento localizarme, con un poco de suerte, no ando muy lejos de la estación. Mi madre me iba a matar, seguro que ya habría dado la alarma a la policía y a los bomberos sobre mi desaparición... Bueno, ahora lo importante era intentar salir de allí.

Imposible, no tengo ni la más repajolera idea de donde estoy, pero observando más detenidamente el exterior de la cafetería descubro que he visto en algún lugar este sitio.

-¡Mi mochila!- Vuelvo a entrar por si por casualidad está y ¡Si! Encima de la mesa está la mochila, busco en su interior y encuentro el móvil, una alegría desbordante me recorre todo el cuerpo pero desaparece súbitamente cuando miro y no hay cobertura ni para llamar a emergencias.

Chillo enfadada ¿Por qué en este estúpido sitio no hay nadie? ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?

Una de las fotos que hay en el archivador se está doblando fuera de él contra la mochila, tiro de ella con cuidado para que no se estropee más.

Miro la fotografía, estupefacta, doy un pequeño salto hacia atrás tropezándome con una de las mesas del local. La foto, es de este local.

El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mí, recojo las cosas con intención de irme, nada de lo que sucede me da buena espina. Cuando salgo, cartera al hombro, localizo a la entrada de la cafeteria unos planos del pueblo, con publicidad del local. Cojo uno. Debo de encontrar el metro para volver a casa pero, ¿qué hago en Silent Hill? Aún no había ninguana noticia de que hubieran abierto la estación y sin embargo el tren se paró en ella.

Ya totalmente en la calle abro el plano, yo estoy en la cafetería, pero la estación, que está en el parque de atracciones, se encuentra al otro lado del pueblo.

Vuelvo a doblar el plano con cuidado, aunque tarde mucho al menos ya puedo guiarme y eso es un paso.

Varios copos empiezan a caer sobre mí, pero en el momento en el que el primero de ellos me roza, descubro que no está frío, no es hielo, es ceniza.

Decido comenzar a andar antes de que se haga de noche, y puesto que el tren se encuentra muy lejos pruebo antes a ir a la carretera principal por la que se sale del pueblo, en poco más de un kilómetro andando por ella encontraré alguna otra carretera que me lleve a un pueblo cercano. Y con un poco de suerte pasaráun coche que me ayude, o conseguiré cobertura para el móvil.

Corro animada por estos pensamientos hacía la salida del pueblo.

La mochila golpea contra mi espalda mientras lo hago.

-¿Cómo?-grito enfadada.

Al final del pueblo, justo donde comienza la carretera para salir del mismo, no hay nada, quizás se haya venido a bajo, no lo sé, porque la densa capa de niebla que se encuentra bajo mis pies no me deja ver gran cosa. Me siento en el borde de ese abismo que un día fue una carretera con las piernas colgando observo el gran vacío que hay ante mí. ¿Por qué hay niebla si lo que cae no es nieve?

Me encuentro mal, triste, sola. Entonces el móvil empieza a emitir sonios extraños.

"Otra vez no" pienso poniéndome en pie en busca del peligro a mi alrededor.

Por fin aparece algo, una masa amorfa de carne sangrienta de casi un metro ochenta se acerca a mí con paso torpe, pero sin deterse. Busco nerviosa el spray dentro de mi mochila, lo encuentro y me pongo en guarda, dispuesta a utilizarlo ya que es lo único que tengo. Cada vez veo al ser con más claridad, me recuerda a una especie de tumor gigante con patas. Sin previo aviso el monstruo abre una boca enorme de la que chorrea sangre. Utilizo el spray pero no sirve para nada, éste no tiene ojos, sólo una inmensa boca con varias filas de dientes llenas de sangre con babas y una especie de pus.

Aterrorizada, me rindo y caigo de rodillas al suelo, ya no hay nada que hacer, no puedo huir ya que estoy al borde del abismo que parece no tener fin. Pero aunque quisiera, mi cuerpo ya no reacciona; se ha quedado como pegado al suelo, fijo, inmóvil.

Agacho la cabeza, no tengo valor suficiente como para enfrentarme a eso. El sonido que se escucha en el móvil se hace insoportable.

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Suenean tres disparos. El ser chilla, el grito es francamente aterrador y tan alto que me tapo los oídos con ambas manos mientras cierro los ojos, soltando a su vez el spray que rueda hasta llegar a mi pie izquierdo. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Dos disparos más.

Silencio.

Ya no se oye al monstruo, mi móvil también ha dejado de sonar. No obstante yo sigo sin poder moverme de allí, quieta, con las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados.


	3. No quiero estar sola

-¿Ey!- grita alguien-¡Ey!- repite mientras me coge de la muñeca separándome una mano de un oído.

Abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza, pantalón de cuero negro, camisa brillante del mismo color, chaqueta... Y su cara... ¡Es el japonés que acompañé a la estación!

-¿estás bien?- pregunta sosteniéndome de la muñeca con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujeta una pistola.

-Si- contesto lográndome poner en pie- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto yo nerviosa señalando con el dedo índice el cadáver que tenemos en frente- ¿Tú has acabado con ello?

Suelta mi muñeca y agarra la mochila que después me lanza, torpe de mí casi se me cae.

-¿Tienes algún arma?

Niego con la cabeza.

Busca algo alrededor nuestra, tropieza con el spray y lo toma entre sus manos.

-¿Querías defenderte con esto? JAJAJAJAJA

Herida por el comentario y roja como un tomate le arrebato el objeto.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto, esta vez furiosa. Me alegra que en este lugar haya alguien, pero no me gusta que me trate así. Es como si me guardara rencor por no haberle hablado antes cuando le guié para ir a la estación.

-¿Qué era... Hace cinco minutos o hace varios años?- Me dice con tono irónico.

Como no logro comprender la pregunta, me callo y espero a que continúe.

-Hace años sería una persona, pero hace cinco minutos no era más que un trozo de carne deseando matarte para poder devorar tus vísceras.

Sigo en silencio, al parecer él sabe más que yo de este lugar pero tengo miedo de preguntarle algo.

-Bueno- dice echándose el pelo liso negro hacia atrás y apartándose el flequillo de la cara. - Como tú me ayudaste desinteresadamente, cosa que nadie a quien pregunté quiso hacerlo y no sólo eso sino que además me acompañaste, pues yo ahora te ayudaré- abrió su chaqueta y sacó de ella un pequeño revólver. - No pesa mucho, así que no te será muy difícil manejarlo, pero te recomiendo no utilizarlo a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario ya que necesitarás balas y no tienes demasiadas, por lo que búscate un arma que no las necesite por si acaso te encuentras con más de uno de esos- mira al suelo donde "eso" empieza a pudrirse más de lo que estaba- ya que creo que tu pequeño spray no será muy eficaz- Vuelve a reír a carcajadas.

Agarro el arma con ambas manos, es cierto que no pesa tanto como podía parecer, pero el pulso me tiembla y pienso que en cualquier momento se me va a resbalar, aún no creo lo que tengo, nunca había si quiera visto una tan cerca.

La dejo en el suelo antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a separar?- La idea de volver a estar sola no me ilusiona demasiado.

-Pienso- comienza- que a pesar de que el destino nos ha juntado dos veces, cada uno de nosotros debe de recorrer un camino diferente en este lugar... Porque... Tú... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Lo ignoro- digo cogiendo una pequeña piedra y lanzándola al abismo con fuerza- pensé que tú lo sabrías- intento escuchar el ruido de la piedra al chocar con algo pero no oigo nada, es como si no llegase a caer nunca.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo yo?- dice sacudiéndose la chaqueta y la camisa, ya que un montoncito de ceniza se ha acumulado ahí.

- Porque parece ser que tú sabes de este sitio muchas más cosas de las que incluso me puedo llegar a imaginar.

-Ya- sonríe, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un paquete de cigarrillos, esta vez no me ofrece- el problema- dice mientras enciende uno con un mechero en el que pone "Milky"- es que tú no quieres seguir aquí y yo aún no puedo irme, por lo que nuestros caminos se han de separar justo aquí.

-¡No me importa ir contigo el tiempo que fuese necesario! ¡Pero no quiero estar sola!- le miro con ojos suplicantes. - No sé donde estoy, no sé que hago aquí y no sé porque hay monstruos horripilantes.

- Yo tampoco comprendo que estés aquí, pero si es así es porque tienes que ver algo directa o indirectamente con esta ciudad, sólo te digo eso. Además a mi lado en Silent Hill no estarías nada segura, no se me da bien proteger a la gente y no me importa realizar una misión kamikaze en este lugar si con ello logro encontrar lo que busco.

Dichas estas palabras, comienza a andar en dirección opuesta a donde me encuentro.

-¡Ey, espera!- grito corriendo hacia la cafetería, cojo uno de los planos y se lo entrego. -Es un mapa de Silent Hill, estoy segura de que te vendrá bien, no es lo mismo que una pistola pero...

-Creo que conozco Silent Hill casi de memoria, pero agradezco tu regalo- guarda el plano en uno de sus bolsillos- y por eso te voy a dar otro consejo que ya se me había olvidado: Si oyes sirenas ¡Huye!

Veo que sin que yo quiera va apartándose de mí lentamente, antes de que esté lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me oiga le grito una última pregunta.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

-Tesuya- contesta sin girarse.

-¡Yo soy Sara!

-Gracias Sara- se da la media vuelta y sonríe- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que nuestros destinos volverán a unirse en algún momento.

Instantes después desaparece entre la niebla, que ha medida que ha pasado la tarde se ha ido disipando, sin embargo, el paisaje aterrador que veo ahora hace que desee que vuelva la niebla que me impedía ver nada.

Como no me hace mucha gracia estar al lado de algo que no parece tener fin, ya que al menos yo no he oído la piedra chocar, y como el hecho de tener junto a mí un trozo enorme de carne podrida tampoco me anima demasiado, guardo todo lo más deprisa que puedo en mi mochila, incluso el revólver, que no me hace demasiada ilusión ir con algo así de la mano y deseo no tener que utilizarlo.


End file.
